


【圈套｜飛唐】日常：習慣

by a_pale_moon_rises



Category: HIStory3 - 圈套 | HIStory3: Trap
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-01
Updated: 2019-08-01
Packaged: 2020-07-28 21:01:59
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,122
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20070532
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/a_pale_moon_rises/pseuds/a_pale_moon_rises
Summary: *不需要邏輯也不必在意時間線的小日常~*唐毅的規則就是拿來給孟少飛破壞的~*孟少飛愛唐毅超過可樂XD





	【圈套｜飛唐】日常：習慣

生活就是柴米油鹽，就是平凡日子的全部組成。退去熱烈的情愛，結束浪漫的婚禮，回歸每個穩定而有些忙碌，時而又百無聊賴的日常，在一次次的溝通與妥協中，學習接納另一個生命的一切，與對方共生。  
  
1.吃飯  
自從倉皇的接下行天盟以後，唐毅長久以來都是一個人吃飯，或者配著文件，或配一本書，或什麼也不作專心地咀嚼；偶爾道一和紅葉會來一起用餐，談的也多是公事，吃飯這件事是唐國棟教給他的，但在唐國棟死亡的陰影和行天盟漂白的壓力之下，他實在無心每頓飯都仔仔細細的品嘗。  
後來正式認識孟少飛，也是因為一頓飯。唐毅其實搞不清楚自己為什麼會答應，可能是因為孟少飛歸還唐國棟的打火機，也可能是因為孟少飛那雙大眼睛晶晶亮亮的盯著他，又或者因為他頭上那撮小呆毛令他分心，總之他吃了四年多來最吵的一頓飯，被逼著吃辣味香腸加可樂，還被嫌棄太嚴肅、一板一眼、沒有笑容、沒有滋味、會點菜但不懂吃，當時把他嫌棄的沒一處好的孟少飛，後來成為他的合法伴侶，跟他住在一起，潛移默化他的進食習慣。  
  
一大早，孟少飛洗漱完畢，咚咚咚地跑下樓  
「唐毅唐毅！早餐早餐！」  
「來了來了。」唐毅正把餐盤放在桌上  
「哇！今天是奶油法式吐司耶！」  
唐毅又到廚房端過牛奶，再回到餐桌時孟少飛已經開始大吃大嚼，還揮著叉子稱讚他「這個吐司真的好好吃喔！」  
唐毅笑著坐下來，抽一張紙巾幫他擦嘴  
「欸？唐毅你怎麼還沒換衣服？不上班喔？」  
「我早上休假，下午才去，中午要幫你送便當嗎？」  
「喔不用了！我們中午聚餐！」孟少飛一看錶，驚嚇地跳起來「啊啊！來不及了！今天開早會我要主持，如果遲到趙子會笑死我！」  
孟少飛風捲殘雲似的吃完早餐，唐毅都還來不及提出送他上班的建議，他便抓了包包外套，跑過去抱住唐毅在臉頰、鼻尖、額頭親上好幾口，接著一溜煙就不見了，留下一桌杯盤狼藉。  
唐毅慢吞吞吃完早餐，收拾桌面時忽然想起，他是什麼時候開始習慣這種風風火火的進食呢？不，他根本沒有習慣，上週在公司裡主管們午餐會報，兩三個人同時說話他就煩得摔筷子，他喜歡安靜，容不得吵鬧，但孟少飛似乎生來就是要讓他習慣吵鬧的，應該說只習慣孟少飛的吵鬧，他不自覺地笑起來，思緒又飄到孟少飛上次出差的時候。  
  
※※※※※  
那是幾個月以前，孟少飛身為破案率超高的偵三隊長，要去對新進警校生進行連續五天的教育訓練，出發那天，孟少飛吃完早飯，穿著制服站在門口  
「唐毅，我會很想你的！」孟少飛一副即將千里遠別的樣子，雙手緊緊摟著唐毅的脖子，好似要上演十八相送的氣勢  
「好好！路上小心！」唐毅親親他的額頭，又用拇指摩娑他的臉頰  
「那你會想我嗎？」  
「嗯……會覺得很清淨！」唐毅歪著頭逗他  
「哼！你這個負心漢！你不想我那我就去找警校帥哥！」  
「年紀那麼小你確定？」  
「再不然還有訓練員哼！」孟少飛撇過頭去  
唐毅趕緊環住孟少飛的腰「好好好，我也會很想你的！你自己也要好好吃飯，準時睡覺，訓練別人也要照顧自己，嗯？」  
「好啦好啦！那你不准去酒吧，不准叫Andy來，更不准叫庸醫幫你按摩！」  
對於忽然翻舊帳的孟少飛，唐毅覺得很可愛  
「知道啦！我會遵守老婆規定的！」  
「這還差不多！」孟少飛點點唐毅額頭  
唐毅一手牽著孟少飛，一手幫孟少飛提行李，兩人一起走到家門口，正好看見警局派來接送的交通車開過來，孟少飛上了車接過行李，車輛揚長而去，消失在拐彎處。  
  
唐毅回到家裡，他用送孟少飛出門的理由請假一天，本來以為會很清淨，他真的曾經這樣想過，這次既不用擔心孟少飛在哪裡、有沒有受傷，他也可以過幾天以前的日子，能夠安安靜靜的吃飯、辦公，感受一下以往的安寧。  
但才過一個上午，唐毅卻已經有些坐不住，中午時分他自己準備幾道簡單易做的菜，坐在餐桌前，忽然覺得今天餐桌空曠的出奇，他忽然失去了食慾，起身在屋子裡晃來晃去，卻覺得整棟房子安靜的讓他極不習慣，正煩燥的時候手機響起，螢幕上顯示的稱謂立刻驅散他的煩燥。  
「少飛？」  
「哇唐毅！你秒接耶！這麼想我喔！」孟少飛還興奮到破音  
「……你中午休息嗎？」  
「對啊！正在吃飯！你也在吃飯嗎？」  
「正要開始吃。」唐毅邊說邊回到餐桌旁邊坐好  
「你吃什麼？」  
「番茄炒蛋、地瓜葉還有烤鮭魚。」  
「聽起來好好吃！吼！我跟你講，這裡的飯還是好難吃！超難吃！從我在這裡當學生到現在，過了這麼多年還是一點都沒有進步！什麼義大利麵！根本是橡皮筋拌肉屑啦！你的菜感覺很棒耶！開視訊給我看！快點快點嘛！」  
被誇張的形容逗笑的唐毅打開視訊按鈕，孟少飛的臉就出現在螢幕裡，旁邊似乎沒有其他人  
「你那邊沒人？」  
「訓練員各自有房間吃飯休息的啊！」  
「哦！」  
唐毅將手機架在桌上對著菜餚，自己邊吃邊聽孟少飛絮叨  
「喔你的菜真的很好吃的樣子耶！好好喔！」  
「孟少飛，你到底是多餓？怎麼說得好幾天沒吃飯的樣子。」  
「哼！唐毅，我覺得這根本都是你的錯！」  
「我的錯？」唐毅被責怪得一頭霧水  
「對啊！跟你在一起以後生活太好！警校的飯我以前都還勉強接受，現在覺得超級難吃，要不是必須維持生命，根本不想浪費我的胃吃這種東西好不好！還有那個床板也超難睡，我吃飯前去躺了一下，那根本就只是木板跟棉花的組合！還敢假裝稱為床鋪！哼！總之這都是因為你！」  
「那我們家也換一樣的，讓你刻苦耐勞一下？」  
「才不要！我要吃好吃的番茄起司肉醬義大利麵！要睡軟綿綿的床！」  
「你只想吃跟睡？」唐毅挑眉  
「好啦！也有想你啦！」  
「是想我還是想睡我？還是想被我睡？」  
「……你再說我回去就睡你，不要以為我就睡不動你哼！」  
唐毅邊聽邊說邊吃，剛才的煩躁感一掃而空，一下子就吃了半碗。  
「好啦不吵你，慢慢吃吧！我吃飽了，太早起來好睏，等一下要先去睡午覺，先掛電話了喔！」  
「等一下。」唐毅將鏡頭轉向自己，螢幕裡是半靠在椅子上的孟少飛  
「嗯？還要幹嘛？」孟少飛連聲音都聽起來有點懶洋洋地  
「你休息時間結束了？」  
「還沒啊！我比學員多兩個小時耶！」  
「那你能不能，等我吃完飯，再去睡午覺？」  
孟少飛愣了一下會意過來，爆出連串笑聲「啊哈哈哈哈哈！」語氣裡盡是滿滿的得意「早上還那麼無情無義的說沒有我會很清淨，現在沒有我連飯都吃不下了吧嘿嘿嘿！沒有我飯都不好吃對不對啊！」孟少飛語氣裡帶著得意  
「對。有你才好吃。」唐毅毫不猶豫地直球對決，說完還吃了一大口飯  
「哈哈！那你可要好好愛惜我！要不然你也會餓死喔！」  
「那沒問題，我可以好好疼愛你。」又吃了一大口菜  
「這幾天你可沒辦法碰到我！疼愛你自己去吧！」  
「孟少飛，你回來可完蛋了！」忿忿地咬下一大口魚  
「那我要離家出走！」  
「那我就去你們偵三隊門口立告示牌，上面就寫隊長孟少飛，始亂終棄，拋夫棄家，還望早日回頭，歸家團圓。」還邊說邊吃著番茄蛋  
「欸欸你有沒有這麼誇張啊！幹嘛把我講的跟陳世美一樣啦！」  
「誰叫你說要離家出走！」  
「我這是假設，假設你懂嗎？」  
「假設也不准。」  
「你真的是控制狂耶！」  
「知道就好。」  
「好好我知道！我這邊結束後會乖乖回家啦！你快點吃！菜都涼了！」  
唐毅沒有回答，只安靜的繼續用餐，孟少飛也不出聲，笑看唐毅吃飯，兩人就這樣默默凝視對方好一會兒，只有清脆的碗筷碰撞聲和極細微地咀嚼聲  
「唐毅……」孟少飛忽然開口  
「嗯？」  
「我想吃蜜汁烤雞腿……」  
「……現在？」  
「回家以後啦！好不好？」  
「好啊！你回來那天我來做。」  
「嘿嘿！老公對我最好了！」  
「知道就好。」  
「知道知道！」孟少飛看見唐毅的飯碗已經見底「你吃完啦？」  
「嗯，吃飽了。你快去睡吧！」  
「那我去睡覺了！」孟少飛打了個大呵欠，眼裡水霧縈繞，平日靈動的大眼此時帶點困倦的呆氣，他伸手抹抹眼角，又對鏡頭笑著揮揮手「那你也休息一下喔！掰掰！」  
「好，去睡吧。」  
螢幕暗下來，唐毅輕笑起來，看著眼前空盤喃喃自語  
「根本沒感覺吃了這麼多，這樣會胖的……」  
唐毅安靜、專心的飲食鐵則，甘之如飴的被孟少飛徹底粉碎。  
  
  
＝＝＝＝＝＝＝＝＝＝＝＝＝＝＝＝＝＝＝＝＝＝＝＝＝＝＝＝＝

2、冰可樂和熱茶  
孟少飛喜歡喝可樂，即使不配辣味食物一起吃，那種直衝腦門的爽快感還是讓他欲罷不能，偵三隊裡其他人也喝，畢竟當警員太辛苦，喝可樂算是聊表安慰的方法，冬季天冷或許還能收斂點，但每每到夏天就是成箱成箱的買，後來乾脆網路購物直接送到偵三隊，送貨員看到從警局裡猛衝出來的孟少飛還嚇一跳，以為是趕著去逮犯人正準備閃開，沒想到對方停在他面前  
「孟少飛，是我是我，我來收貨！」  
「啊、是、孟先生，您的貨，很重請小心。」  
直到他扛著可樂消失在警局門內，送貨員才反應過來，偷笑著上車離開。有這種方便的服務，孟少飛的夏天幾乎是泡在可樂裡。  
  
孟少飛和唐毅第一次吃飯，看唐毅慢吞吞喝著茶，孟少飛也有點好奇，倒了一點熱茶在自己杯子裡，吃下辣味麵疙瘩後喝一口，露出『這個人真無聊』的表情直言「這樣就不辣了啊！」，接著更是連串嫌棄，從不懂吃到沒滋味，裡裡外外徹徹底底吐槽個遍。  
接著這個他口中愛喝熱茶一板一眼的男人就成為他的老公了。  
  
孟少飛本來胃不好，畢竟偵三隊工作忙，有時查起案來好幾天，甚至十幾天都日夜不分，飲食不正常更不在話下，時間久了就常常鬧胃疼，好幾次還因此進醫院。所幸婚後在唐毅的飲食照護下，孟少飛的胃好很多，但是樂趣變少了，尤其是不能一天喝三五瓶可樂，成為兩人常常鬥嘴的話題。  
這天晚上孟少飛一回到家就直奔冰箱，拿出可樂正準備打開來喝，唐毅便出現在他身後  
「少飛，可樂放下。」  
「吼！很熱啊！喝一瓶啦！」孟少飛轉過身，邊以手搧風邊撒嬌  
「不行。」一板一眼地拒絕  
「不然半瓶？」歪著頭裝可愛試試看  
「給我放下。」嚴肅地拒絕  
「拜託啦！不然喝十口！」伸出十根手指  
「你的十口都可以喝一瓶了！給我放下。」沒有笑容地拒絕  
「五口！」另一隻手叉在腰上  
「想都別想。」沒有滋味地拒絕  
「三口！」用發誓的手勢舉著三根指頭殷殷探問  
「孟少飛。」連拒絕都免了直接連名帶姓的叫  
孟少飛見實在拗不過，只好失望的打開冰箱把可樂放回去，還不肯放棄，懇切地跟站在冰箱門上的可樂說話  
「可樂你好可憐，你明明是可樂就是拿來喝的啊！我覺得我也好可憐喔，我孟少飛就是要喝可樂的啊！可是我們都不能如願以償，大魔王唐毅要拆散我們嗚嗚嗚……」  
「孟少飛，你上星期還胃痛一整晚，如果你不想連辣味雞翅都沒得吃，現在就關上冰箱。」  
雞翅威脅法奏效！孟少飛趕緊關上冰箱門，轉過來抱住唐毅  
「老公！辣味雞翅好了沒！」  
「快好了。」  
唐毅摟著孟少飛走到二樓，幫他換上居家服，順便偷幾個深吻當酬勞後，唐毅走到茶具台邊坐下來，將燒好的開水倒進玻璃杯，熱氣蒸騰起來，室內氤氳起一股桂花香味，唐毅又熟練的往杯裡添上些冷水，再加入些許蜂蜜，攪拌好後對孟少飛招招手。  
「來吧！喝這個！」  
孟少飛幾步跑過來舉杯就灌，唐毅還來不及提醒，他已經又把茶吐出來  
「呸呸！好燙好燙喔！」邊說還邊伸出舌頭拿手在上頭搧風  
唐毅趕緊站起來，向前捧過孟少飛的臉，仔細檢視他被燙紅的舌頭  
「燙到了嗎？痛不痛？我看看……」  
孟少飛苦著臉伸著舌頭給唐毅檢查，充滿水氣的大眼睛此時委委屈屈地眨著，無辜地看著唐毅，小巧粉嫩的舌頭半露在外，還時不時抖動兩下，像剛出生的小奶貓，唐毅心尖一顫，想吻上去顧忌孟少飛的燙傷，眼見沒有燙出傷口來便放下心，下樓拿過一杯冰塊和夾子，夾起冰塊敷在孟少飛舌頭上  
「好冰好冰！」孟少飛驚呼  
「沒事，你這個沒有傷口，冰敷一下就好了。」  
「辣還可以疵雞刺嗎？」敷著冰塊的孟少飛話裡帶著模糊不清的大舌頭  
「可以可以，你敷著不要說話，等一下就可以吃雞翅！」  
「啊喔……」  
「你看你，喝熱茶還那麼急，也不知道慢一點喝，就算加了冷水也還是會燙啊！也不知道小心一點！很痛吧！再冰敷一下！不然等一下吃雞翅又痛起來！」唐毅畢竟還是心疼更多一些，伸出另一隻手摸摸孟少飛的頭  
「嗯……」  
  
不一會兒，唐毅看孟少飛舌頭上的紅已經退下去，便把冰塊拿起來放在毅邊，牽著孟少飛要下樓吃飯，孟少飛卻不肯走  
「怎麼啦？下去吃飯啦！」  
「不要。」  
「舌頭還痛嗎？」  
「不痛啊！」  
「那怎麼不吃飯？」  
「心情不好！」孟少飛笑著說  
「那怎麼辦啊？」唐毅也笑起來陪他玩生氣的遊戲  
「舌頭燙到了很可憐！」  
「就算這樣還是不能喝可樂的喔！」  
「不要可樂。」  
「那要什麼？」  
「要老公親親才能好，不然不吃飯！」  
唐毅笑起來，雙手捧過孟少飛臉頰，湊上去含住他的雙唇，趁孟少飛張開嘴時將舌伸進他口裡，掃過他每一顆牙齒，與裡頭被冰塊鎮的微涼的小舌頭糾纏，直到那條小舌頭又熱起來，又轉而輕舔他的上顎，讓孟少飛癢得扭動起來，唐毅向前一步緊緊摟住他，一手按住他的頭，再次加深這個吻，直到兩個人都喘不過氣來才放開手，孟少飛還欲罷不能地嘬了一口，發出響亮的單音。  
「怎麼樣？滿意嗎？」  
「嗯……肚子餓了！」  
「走吧！吃飯啦！」  
孟少飛說著便牽住唐毅蹦蹦跳跳下樓去，唐毅笑著被他拉下樓去，享受兩人的日常晚餐約會。  
  
晚飯過後，兩人在庭院裡散步，唐毅忽然有點好奇，邊走邊問  
「寶貝，你什麼時候開始喜歡喝可樂的？」  
「嗯？我也忘了……以前在警校其實不喝，應該是進偵三隊之後吧！」  
「為什麼要喝可樂？」  
「涼爽啊！而且那種麻麻的感覺可以提神哈哈哈！」  
「連冬天也喝？」  
「對啊！我們全年都喝，夏天喝超多！」  
唐毅聳聳肩表示不太能理解這種說法，孟少飛也被勾起好奇心  
「哎呀！你幹嘛問這個？」  
「就是想知道你怎麼喜歡喝這種東西，喝了不會脹氣嗎？」  
「我才覺得你喝茶會失眠咧！」  
「才不會，抱著你就能睡很好！所以可以喝茶！」  
「……但是你不給我喝可樂！」  
「你真的很想喝嗎？」唐毅忽然轉過頭來，若有所思的樣子「……也對，這麼久的習慣要改過來確實不太容易。」  
「就是就是！我跟你講我現在已經很少喝了！連在偵三隊都不常喝，雖然天熱的時候還是會想一口氣喝個三罐，可是已經習慣被你管著不喝了！」  
「我也習慣陪你出去吃飯的時候點可樂啊！」唐毅笑著摸摸孟少飛臉頰  
「嘿嘿！外面吃飯當然要喝！」孟少飛抓抓頭，對於唐毅的回答很滿意  
「是是是！」  
  
結束晚間散步後，孟少飛去洗澡，唐毅仍然回到茶桌邊，又泡了一杯蜂蜜桂花茶，晾著等孟少飛洗好後喝，不一會兒孟少飛便帶著蒸騰的熱氣咚咚咚跑出來，拿起杯子一口氣喝完  
「呼啊！洗好澡喝這個也是很棒耶！」  
唐毅笑著站起來給他擦嘴，又加了一杯茶，還囑咐孟少飛不要喝太快免得又燙到舌頭，才拎起浴袍去洗澡。  
等唐毅擦著頭髮出來，看見孟少飛正捧著杯子邊看卷宗，邊小口啜著茶，孟少飛發現他，放下茶杯並朝他丟來一個罐子，是一瓶超小罐可樂  
「這要幹嘛？」唐毅滿頭霧水  
「剛剛你請我喝茶，那現在我請你喝可樂啊！這可是冰箱裡的最後一罐喔！你看看我多愛你，連最後一罐可樂也可以讓給你！」  
唐毅聽了，很快打開可樂灌進兩口，令人酥麻的氣泡和甜味刺激口腔  
「怎麼樣？爽不爽？」孟少飛笑著問  
唐毅走過來捧住孟少飛雙頰，含住他的雙唇，兩人口中頓時傳來可樂的甜味，還有剩餘的氣泡顆粒感，又夾雜絲絲蜂蜜和桂花的香氣。直到兩人都喘不過氣來，才依依不捨地放開。  
「這樣比較爽。」唐毅用手背抹抹嘴唇，得逞的笑  
孟少飛也咧開嘴來，抱住唐毅往床邊移動，最後把唐毅推倒在床上，自己也順勢跌在他身上，伸手解開唐毅的浴袍腰帶並撥開前襟，雙唇貼上那片胸膛  
「還有更爽的呢！」

\--完

看了一整個星期的陳情令，從第一集已經追上進度，太可怕了跟中蠱一樣！！  
前天忽然回過神來想起日常還沒動，還好還是趕上了XDDD


End file.
